


A Tea Party.

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Daddy Benedict, DaddyBatch, Gen, Tea Party, cumberfluff, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict has a tea party with his daughter and a few more guest join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tea Party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic picking up three years after the events of A Birthday Wish. Enjoy! Thank you Peaceloveran for the idea of a Daddybatch tea party!
> 
> Last time: Charlie comes over and sits beside Wanda and stares at Alex. "I got my wish..."
> 
> "I'm sorry honey, what did you say?" Wanda asks as you look over towards them and Ben and Timothy walk back inside. 
> 
> "I got my birthday wish... I wished for a baby brother." Charlie says. You all chuckle and your eyes meet with Ben's. Just a look with no words, but you both see the love and joy in each other's eyes.
> 
> It's going to be a wonderful life.

_________________________________

"Daddy!" Screams your five year old little girl Eva. 

"Pardon me love, our princess is calling for me." Ben says excusing himself from the living room.

"Daddy!" Eva calls again. 

"I'm coming sweetheart." He calls back as he walks to the toy room down the hall.

Ben enters the room to find his little girl has set up a tea party. He smiles and asks "You called Princess?" 

"Daddy please sit." As Eva points to one if the small seats beside the table. It's a tough seat to take for someone as tall as Ben but he takes it anyways for his little girl. 

"Here, put this on please." She says as she hands Ben a small tiara. He takes it and puts it on, "how do I look?" 

"Pretty daddy! Here put this on..." She says handing him one of your lipsticks.

"Oh... Eva you know you shouldn't get mummy's makeup." 

"She gave it to me..." She says as she looks at him. Ben cocks his head to the side and raises his eyebrow in uncertainty.   
"She did?" 

"Yup!" She says as she pops the 'p' off her lips like her daddy. Ben gives up and puts it on. 

"Now do I look okay?" He says playfully. Eva nods and begins to pour the 'tea' and passes a cup to Benedict. He sips the imaginary tea with one pinky up and remarks how wonderful it is. 

Charlie your son is eight now and comes downstairs from his room with a ball. 

"Hi mum."

"Hello dear. Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to play in the garden."

"Okay, have fun."

Charlie begins to walk down the hall when he sees Ben and Eva having a tea party. He laughs at the site of Ben with a tiara and lipstick on.   
"Charlie." Eva says

"Yes Eva?" 

"Sit... Please..." She says.

"But..." Charlie says.

"Pretty pretty please." She says and Charlie sighs and joins Ben and Eva at the table for tea. His little sister hands the lipstick to him and a big frilly hat. 

"Eva... I'm not wearing that!" He says.

Eva gives him a stern look much like his father Ben gives sometimes. 

"Dad?..." He says begging to be let go.

"Just for a few minutes son, please for your sister?" Ben says.

"Fine" he says as he takes the hat and lipstick.   
***********  
Little Alex wakes up from his nap and comes downstairs. 

"Mummy?"

"Hello baby." You say sweetly as Alex comes to sit in your lap. You stroke his hair and give him kisses on his head.   
"Sleep good?"

"Mmmm hmmm." He says. 

He's still a bit sleepy but he wakes up and goes to the toy room. He's is your youngest son at three years old and is a spitting image of Benedict from his head to his toes, they have the same eyes and same cupid's bow lips and the same smile. 

"Hello Alex." Ben, Eva and Charlie say. Alex is giggling and takes a seat beside the table too. Again Eva hands him the lipstick and another fluffy hat. 

You decide to go take a look to see where everyone has gone to. You stop in the doorway to the toy room. Observing while Ben and the kids plays pretend with hats and lipstick all over their faces. Putting your hand to your mouth to muffle your laughter you go get the camera. Returning you manage to get a few photos before the group sees you. 

"Mum!" You can't show this to anyone! Declares Charlie.

"Mummy look at me! I'm a pretty princess!" Eva says. 

"I see your majesty" you say in a fancy tone. 

Ben gets up and comes to hug you then teases you by attempting to place his lipstick kisses all over your face. Everyone laughs and you put your hands up to Ben's chest to try to keep away from his playful kisses. 

The doorbell rings. 

"I'll get it dear." Ben says. 

"Coming!" He calls out.

Opening the door he finds Tom Hiddleston. Your kids know him as Uncle Tom. 

"Busy mate?" Tom says unable to control his laughter.

"No no, come in." Benedict says as he motions for him to come in.

"Where is everyone?" Tom asks.

They both hear more laughter and giggles come from down the hall. 

"Toy room." Ben says and motions for Tom to follow him.

"Uncle Tom!! The kids say and come to hug him. 

"Well it seems everyone is having a tea party. Can I join too?" Tom says and Eva hands him a hat and a fluffy tutu that Tom gladly accepts and dons the lipstick like the others. He's a great sport and loves playing with the children. 

You take a few more pictures of everyone then set the timer to take a picture of the group. 

"I love you." Ben says as he hugs you and tries to kiss you again, this time you let him. "I love you cutie!" You tease and then let him kiss you.

All six of you continue playing and laughing, having a grand time even though you all look a bit funny.   
_________________________________


End file.
